Drama?
by Orange Burst
Summary: Mello harus nerima seperti apapun peran yang diberikan Matt untuk drama,mo jadi putri lebay,ato pangeran kaku sekalipun.Last Chapter updated!
1. NO DRAMA!

A/N:Waai!!Akhirnya!!Penpik Detnot pertamaku!!Read an review 'key?

DISCLAIMER:Kalo saya punya detnot,Light bakal mati kepeleset kulit apel (?) Ryuk…

Siang itu Mello sedang asyik mengejar coklat Hersheys raksasa dalam mimpinya,meski sebenarnya ia sedang ikut rapat OSIS di ruang OSIS Wammy House (sejak kapan Wammy House punya OSIS?)bersama anggota OSIS lainnya,Matt,Near,Misa,L,Mikami, dan yang lain menunjukkan ekspressi ngantuk ato kepengen boker,Light sang ketua OSIS sibuk ngebacot tentang acara yang harus mereka isi pas pensi ia semangat banget?Karena kalo acara itu berhasil OSIS bakal dikasih hadiah apel se-truk ama Watari (hadiah macam apa itu?).Dan berarti,dia ga perlu melihat dompetnya jadi kurus kering kerontang bak cicak puasa 3 Rebo karena habis untuk membeli apel untuk Ryuk.

"…Jadi gimana?!Setuju ga?!"Tanya Light dengan semangat ' lain ho-oh ho-oh aja,padahal dalem ati mikir 'b'risik ah,banyak bacot lu,yang penting gw mau cepet-cepet pulang,molor,boker,' Misa yang tepok tangan."Yaay!Usul Light hebat!".Padahal dia sendiri ga ngerti apa yang diomongin."Oke,sekarang bubar!"perintah sekitar 4,758 detik kemudaian ruang OSIS langsung kosong..Eh,nggak deng,masih ada Light yang baru mau keluar ruangan sambil ngedumel,"Cih,cepet amat keluarnya!Ketuanya aja semangat,masa anggotanya pada malay banget!".Dan disitu masih ada Matt,yang dari tadi sibuk berusaha ngebangunin Mello bahkan setelah Light keluar ruangan.

"Mel,cepetan udah slesei kok,"kata Matt sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pundak pemuda yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya yang masih setengah tidur mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya…

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Matt pulang dengan muka mesem-mesem kayak abis keselek jauh di belakangnya ada Mello yang berusaha menahan rasa mualnya.

"Lo tu dongo,bego,sinting apa SGM sih?!Ga bisa bedain tangan gwa ama kulit pisang?!"Tereak Matt kayak banci keselek yang dipaksa naik halilintar(hah?)."Ya gimana lagi?!Gwa lagi asyik mimpi nemu coklat gede,lo malah memajang tanganlo yang udah kayak sapu lidi itu ke hadapan gw!Refleklah gwa gigit,gw kira coklat!"Mello nggak mau kalah bacot."Udah buta lo ya?!Tangan gw yang cantik nan indah (huweeek) ini dikira coklat!"."Indah?!Indah dari bojong!". Setelah itu,selama perjalanan merekapun masih adu bacot ga jelas dan ga penting…

Sampe akhirnya,otak Mello betul-betul konek setelah menggigit coklat malang yang dibeli di warung cadburry selama perjalanan pulang (hebat banget tuh warung jualan cadburry)."Jadi rapat tadi tuh ngebahas apaan?"Tanya Mello."Ehm…apa ya…rasanya tentang cara membuat cake jengkol rebus..".Kali ini Matt yang otaknya nggak konek karena asyik main PSP kesayangannya sambil cengok sesaat,lalu menendang temannya itu,berharap otaknya akan beres.

"Apaan sih lo?!Nendang –nendang sembarangan!Kalo gwa jatoh,luka,sekarat,sampe matek gimana?!Lo mau tanggung jawab?!"Tereak Matt yang sebetulnya lebih kesel karena takut PSP nya yang mental ke aspal kenapa-napa."Ga usah lebai deh!Makanya,otak tuh pake yang bener!Jangan dipake buat ngehapal kode cheat harvest moon mlulu!"Kali ini Mello kembali karena tendangan Mello yang baik dan benar (emang EYD?) pada titik syaraf Matt,kelihatannya otaknya betul-betul sudah bisa berfungsi.

"Yaah,gwa nggak terlalu dengerin sih,yang pasti kayaknya kita bakal disuruh maen drama buat ngisi pensi…"kata Matt sambil mengelus punggung malangnya yang menjadi sasaran tendangan Mello."Oh,gitu…WHAT?!DRAMA?!CERITANYA APAAN?!GW JADI APAAN?!"Mello langsung ke panic panik?Yah karena di ntu trauma ama yang namanya dia trauma?Jadi gini…

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu Mello baru berusia 132 bulan 64 hari,dan tengah mengalami cinta pertamnya pada seorang cowok…(Mello:*evil glare*)eh,cewek, kok…Namanya Linda (WTF?!Sori..lagi ga kepikiran cewek laen…).Dan Mello bela-belain masuk kub teater demi mendekati pujaan hatinya tersebut (ceileh…).

Sampe akhirnya ada sebuah pementasan,dan disitu Mello berdialog dengan itu Mello salah mengucapkan kata "martabat" menjadi "martabak" hingga seisi penonton dipenuhi gelak yang udah latihan keras untuk pertunjukan 9 hari seminggu,32 jam sehari,63 hari sebulan ga terima usaha kerasnya dihancurkan ,ia mayatnya ditemukan di kali Ciliwung yang bermuara di Winchester,Inggris didekat Wammy House (keren amit tuh kali,ngalir dimana bermuara dimana…).Di WC anak cewek terdapat coret-coretan tangan Linda…

'Maaf,aku bunuh diri karena tak tahan menanggung malu gara-gara aku sudah sungguh-sungguh berusaha untuk pementasan itu…Salam untuk semuanya,kecuali Mello.'

Linda

Dan kejadian yang (nggak) penting itulah yang membuat Mello trauma…

**FLASHBACK selesai**

"Belom diumumin kok,tadi Mikami yang disuruh bikin naskah dan lain sebagainya,"kata Matt."Oh, perasaan gw nggak enak yak?Kenapa Light nyerahin tugas kaya gitu sama Mikami?"(udah jelas Light pusing karena tugasnya sebagai Kira dan gamao tambah pusing lagi)."Auk, gw pikirin?".

Besoknya,para jagoan kita kembali berkumpul di ruang white board putih yang ada disitu telah ternodai oleh tulisan-tulisan nista…

JUDUL DRAMA:PUTRI SALJU

Mello langsung eneg melihat judulnya,tapi ia tetap melanjutkan membaca tulisan pada white board yang lanjutannya lagi ditulis ama Mikami.

Mello:Putri Salju

Semua:'…'(speechless)

Mello:…O.O?!

"WHAT THE F*CK?!"kata (lebih tepatnya tereak sih) Mello dengan suara yang nggak keras-keras banget,tapi cukup untuk membuat orang-orang di situ budeg mereka sudah memakai kapas yang diambil Near entah darimana.

"Apa-apaan ini?!Apa maksudnya Mikami?IS YOU VERY WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!".Sekali lagi para anggota OSIS memasang kapas di telinga mereka.

"Silakan saja kalau berani Mello,"kata Mikami tenang sambil memegang pulpen dan death note yang ia ambil entak sejak kapan."KENAPA SIH?!Lo masih dendam gara-gara gw ngeganti disc PR komputerlu ama Pink Sniper XP?!Itu kan Cuma buat becanda!".Semuanya Mello…tega mengumbar aib(?) sendiri!Kalo ada lobang,pengen rasanya Matt mengubur diri selamanya Cuma diem.'Jadi bener toh?!' pikir semuanya."Mikami,kalau nggak mau disc-nya buat saya aj.."DUKK!!Sebelum L menyelesaikan kalimatnya jitakan Light sudah mengena di kepalnya."Sakit,Light-kun…"keluh Cuma kapan L suka ama yang 'begituan'?

Dan Mikami bisa meneruskan tulisannya dengan tenang setelah Mello dirante ama Matt,takut mengumbar aib lagi XP.

Light Yagami:pangeran

"UUAPPPUAAAAAAAAAAA?!"kali ini Light,Misa ama Mello tereak bareng.

"Khe…khe…khe…Lumayan buat fanservice penggemar yaoi..,"kata Mikami sambil pasti udah nulis nama Mikami di Death note kalo aja nggak dipelototin ama Mikami kembali menulis…

Near:kurcaci (cukup atu -banyak ribet…)

"Kenapa aku?"Near yang sedari tadi mingkem akhirnya angkat bicara garuk-garuk kepala,"Lo yang paling cocok kan pendek…".Setelah hening sesaat,Near mojok di sudut ruangan.

'Pendek…pendek…pendek…pendek…pendek…pendek…pendek…'hanya itu yang bergema di (lagi-lagi) melanjutkan tulisannya yang (lagi-lagi) tertunda.

L:Pembunuh bayaran (yang disuruh buat bunuh PutriSalju itu lho)

Misa Amane:Ibu tiri.

"EH?!Misa jadi Ibu tiri?!Misa mau jadi putrinya!"protes kini obsesi Mikami sudah tak bisa runtuh lagi (halah).Dan begitulah,walau dilanda berbagai protes dan keluhan,tapi tekad Mikami untuk menyukseskan drama tersebut sudah keukeuh!Bagaimanakah nasib drama yang awalnya aja udah berantakan ituh?!

**To be continued**

Mikami:Hehehe..gw udah ga sabar pengen bikin naskahnya…

Matt:kok gwa ga dapet peran?

Mikami:Eh,sori…Lupa…

Matt:*Mojok bareng Near*

Mikami:Sori,gw betul beneran di manga Det Not juga karakterlu ga jelas,Cuma num,apng lewat kaya kentut…

Matt:*siap-siap terjun ke kekali Ciliwung*

Mello:NO!!!!MATT…!!!

REVIEW PLEASE~!


	2. Pokoknya gw ngga setuju!

**AN**:Hiya semuanya~!Tenkyu bagi yg dah baca palagi ngereview....Sori kalo ketikannya ngaco,entah kenapa pas di-upload kaya gitu mlulu…ada yang bisa ngasih penjelasan?^_^

**DISCLAIMER**:Gw ga punya detnot,cuma Matt ama Mello-nya ajah…(author serangan jantung mendadak)

Pergelangan tangan Mello kini diborgol dengan pergelangan tangan Matt,kenapa?Apa Mello n Matt mau terkenal di kalangan fans yaoi?Bukan!Borgol itu memang sengaja dipasang Light supaya Mello ga kabur pas ada acara persiapan yang berhubungan ama pentas mesti Matt?Soalnya:

Mello sekamar ama Matt (kamar asrama…ya kan?)

Kalo ditawarain ama yang lain,Mello bakal berontak kayak belut mau dinikahin bencong,tapi kalo ama Matt…XP

Matt ga keberatan kok! XP

Dan sekarang,(lagi-lagi) para anggota OSIS kita tercinta (?) berkumpul di ruang OSIS yang dilengakapi AC LG 2 pk ituh (lha?promosi?) dengan posisi seperti sebelumnya,kecuali keadaan Matt ama Mello yang diborgol.L yang memperhatikan mendesah,"Haaa…Jadi ingat masa lalu ya,Light-kun?".Semua serempak langsung menatap tajam pada sang ketua OSIS yang mukanya jadi pucet."Ah,nggak ,lo tuh ngomong apa sih?!".

"Ehem!Mikami,tolong tunjukkan naskah drama yang telah kau buat,"kata Light berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya(baca:jaim)."Oke".Mikami pun membagikan fotokopian naskah drama ,baru baca beberapa kalimat aja,Mello langsung shock.

"YANG BENER AJA!MASA GW HARUS JADI KAYAK CEWEK DI TELENOPELA GITU?!"GW GAMAO IKUTAN DRAMA,TITIK!"Mello yang frustasi langsung bangun dari kursinya,kursi OSIS yang bulukan dan murahan karena dana keperluan OSIS diselewengkan untuk membeli permen,coklat,game,mainan,alat make up,buku 'tata cara menjadi OSIS yang (kurang) baik oleh para OSIS pun berniat pergi (baca:kabur) meninggalkan ruang Matt juga ikut ketarik,wong mereka diborgol!

"Eh,tahan badannya Matt,tahan!"perintah Light sigap begitu liat Mello siap-siap nyelonong para anggota OSIS pun kini sibuk memegangi tubuh Matt bagai orang misker(miskin kere) berebut karung beras (Matt:badan indah nan atletis gw dikatain karung beras?!),biar Mello ikut ketahan.

TRAAK!Rantai borgol itu putus seketika itu dan Mello pun melesat keluar gerbang sekolah(bisa bayangin cheetah kelaperan lagi ngejar banci nyasar?ya kayak gitu deh).

"Yaah kabur,deh…"kata Misa."Aneh,kok borgolnya bisa lepas sih?!"kata Mikami ia sudah merasakan manisnya kemenangan tadi saat muka Mello jadi sepet kaya kopi basi dicampur durian busuk,bangke cicak,kepala kodok,ama…(aah!banyak bacot luh!)pas baca naskah drama …Manisnya udah kayak strawberry cheesecake bertabur cream dan gula,kayak fruitcake yang author pengenin di Holland Bakery,kaya…(jangan mulai lagi deh!author:Gw kan bosen,cuma bisa ngelus perut kalo liat makananya L… L:*menatap tajam author sambil berusaha melindungi kue-kuenya*)."Sial,harusnya aku tak membeli borgol mainan…".Semua langsung pasang evil glare kearah Near,si pemilik suara tadi."Tak ada gunanya lagi menyalahkan Near,"kata Matt bijaksana,"lebih baik salahkan Mikami,membuat naskah kayak gini sampe Mello kabur".Yee,dia ndiri nyalahin orang…Ternyata Matt masih kesel lantaran ga kebagian peran.

"Trus gimana?Kita juga nggak mungkin latihan kalo pemeran utamanya kabur…"kata menunjukkan muka serius dan sok mikir (dalem atinya:gimana caranya baca pink sniper tanpa ketahuan Misa)"Sepertinya aku tahu tempat yang akan ia datangi…Matt,jemput Mello disitu!"katanya dengan nada 'pleki,ambil ranting disitu!'.Matt udah mau protes,"kau itu,ya…"."Cepetan!Ntar gw kasih kaset gameboy pokemon yang versi leaf green!"."OKEH!".Seketika itu pula sosok Matt menghilang.'Dasar bego,demen juga dia ama game ketinggalan jaman kaya gitu…'pikir Light.(author:WTF?!Ketinggalan jaman kata lo?!)

"Selamat tinggal,kehidupanku selama 180 bulan 32 hari…Linda,aku akan menyusulmu…"kata Mello sambil memejamkan matanya,bersiap melakukan loncat indah bak atlet ke kali semua tak rencananya tak semulus kulit orang yang pake ponds miracle(promosi aja luh!)…Mello mendarat diatas tumpukan ada softex bekas nyangkut dikepalanya^_^.

Ya,dalam jangka beberapa ribu hari saja ('saja'?)kali ciliwung telah berubah menjadi lautan api,eh,sampah."WTF?!Kok jadi kayak gini sih?!Mau bunuh diri aja ga bisa,gimana caranya bunuh diri di tumpukan sampah kayak gini?!Sial banget sih gw!"Mello ngedumel,kalo ditambahin kecrekan pasti udah kayak bencong ketangkep pun berusaha memanjat ke pinggiran dengan gaya kuda nil manjat pohon kelapa.

"Ah,akhirnya kau balik sendiri,"kata Matt yang ternyata udah ada di pinggir kali."…"Mello sudah menebak,Matt pasti tahu tempat ini dari mngulurkan tangannya pada Mello,dan entah kenapa ide gila muncul di kepala Mello karena uluran tangan berbagi kasih (?) itu."Matt,aku punya harus membantu,"kata Mello sambil menyeringai ala kuda (baca:cengangas-cengenges).Tapi,seringai setan itu tetap bagaikan senyuman malaikat dimata Matt ya Matt oke-oke aja,apapun rencanaya,minumnya tetap the botol sosro!Eh,apapun rencananya,Matt tetep ngikut…

* * *

Matt sibuk mengutak-atik komputernya di kamar yang ia bagi dengan sendiri sekarang duduk di sofa dengan antengnya (menaikkan kakinya keatas meja) sambil melahap "kekasih"nya,coklat.("melahap kekasih" kesannya kok kayak kanibal…).

"Jadi gimana?Bisa ga?"Tanya Mello penuh harap kayak cewek yang lagi harap-harap cemas karena nembak cewek (lha?yuri?)."Berisik,ini lagi di-hack nih…Sip,tinggal dibuka dibagian sini trus di…"setelah itu Matt komat-kamit ga jelas dengan memakai 'bahasa komputer' yang Mello nggak ngerti(mari kita bahas disini,kalo tugas komputernya Mello nggak dibikinin Matt,pasti dia udah dapet angka pink,eh,merah di rapotnya untuk pelajaran komputer).

"Sial!di-protect pake password nih!Paswordnya L kira-kira apaan,ya?"kata Matt."Hmm…"Mello mendekat kearah layar komputer supaya bisa ikut pun mulai mengetik sesuatu dibawahnya…

'WAMMY'

Layar komputer tak bergeming."Salah,"kata Matt pendek."Berisik,namanya juga coba-coba,"balas pun kembali mengetik…

'LAWLIET'

"…bukan juga tuh,"."Trus apaan dong?!"Mello mulai tak sabaran,kayak waktu nunggu waktu maghrib pas puasa(emang Mello puasa?)"Jangan-jangan…ini…"kali ini Matt mulai mengetikkan sesuatu…

'CHOBITS'

Mello cengok."Hmmm,kayaknya emang ga mungkin ya…"keluh Matt."YA IYALAH!DODOL!".Dan Matt pun kembali dihadiahi tendangan cantik dari Mello.

TRENG!Mendadak layar komputer berubah."Ini,jangan-jangan…bener?"Dan tulisan yang ada di layar komputer:

**BENER!SEKARANG ANDA BISA BEBAS MENGUTAK-ATIK ISI KOMPUTER L,TAPI…**

**BO'ONG DENG!MANA MUNGKIN PASSWORDNYA KAYA GITU?**

Matt and Mello are confusing,yah,bahasa gaulnya,mereka cengo hingga tak mampu berkata-kata!"L iseng banget,bikin sistem kayak ginian…"." passwordnya apaan yak?".

"Heh?kalian lagi ngapain sih?".Bukan kata-kata Mello."Near?!"."Tadinya kupikir bisa mampir dan numpang pipis,mandi,cuci kaki dan sikat gigi(?) disini,tapi ternyata kalian…".Near pun ikut melihat monitor.

"Ooh,mau mengacak-acak data L,ya…"Near langsung bisa mengambil kesimpuolan."Terus?!Kau mau apa?!"Tanya Mello kasar,karena takut rencana basi,ng,busuknya bisa ditebak oleh Near."Aku nggak bakal mengganggu kok,tapi sepertinya menarik…".Dan Near ikut-ikuatan mengetik sesuatu…

'CAKE'

"Hah?Yang benar saja?!" kata Mello setelah melihat layar Komputer kembali berubah…

'**SELAMAT!ANDA SUDAH SALAH 4 KALI!SILAKAN BILANG SAMA L UNTUK MENDAPAKAN GAME CANTIK!'**

Mello bener-bener pengen banting komputer itu."Eitts!Mau kemana?!"Tanya Mello sambil memegang pundak Matt yang siap-siap ngeloyor entah kemana."Itu…game…"."SUDAH PASTI JEBAKAN BODOH!!Kau mau L memergoki kita?!"hardik Mello."Kelihatannya L sudah tahu Matt-lah yang akan bisa mengutak-atik sistemnya,"kata Near sambil melilinkan rambutnya(Near fg:kurang asem!Memilinkan rambut tau!)Ya itulah,apa kek,memilinkan rambut."Jadi passwordnya masih ga jelas kan?".

"Hei,hei,kalian sedang apa?Misa ikutan dong!"."Ya ampun,kok bisa sih pas banget dateng di saat-saat kayak gini…"keluh Mello."Apa itu?Coba Misa ketikin!"Misa Langsung mengetik sesuatu di keyboard tanpa Mello bisa ba-bi-bu lagi.

'LIGHT'

Then,1,00 seconds remaining…

Muncullah semua data L,mulai dari data kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya,daftar cake kesukaanya,hingga daftar hewan langka di Indonesia(lha?)

"Waai!Misa bener!Mgomong-ngomong,ini apaan sih?".Semua nyuekkin terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai dugaan mereka tentang kenapa L pake password kayak abis ke-shock-an mereka,Misa kembali nyerocos,"Iii…waw!Disini ada foto Light dengan berbagai pose lho!Ini apaan sih?".

"Haah,sudahlah!Matt,ayo lanjutkan rencana kita!"kata Mello,berusaha mengusir hal-hal berbau yaoi di pun mengakses kamera tersembunyi yang diletakkan di kamar Mikami.

"Hah?Kok ada kamar Mikami?Misa jadi tambah bingung…".Sebelum Misa tambah ngerecokin,Mello nendang Misa keluar kamar."Aaah,Mello jahat~!Nanti Misa aduin ke Light lho!"teriak Misa dari balik pintu."Cih,EGP…"gumam Mello.

"…Karena kesal pada Mikami,kau berusaha menemukan tempat persembunyian death note di kamarnya,lalu nanti kau akan menyusup ke kamarnya supaya bisa mencuri death note tersebut,dan menulis nama ya,Mello?".Mello pun nggak bisa berkutik pada hipotesa Near yang lebih akurat daripada ramalan madam sahara itu (mari kita break sebentar,'Mau tahu ramalan kehidupan cinta,karir dan keuangan kamu?Ketik REG spasi Near kirim ke…'Ah!TV-nya jangan diancurin dong,Near!)

"Terus?"Cuma itu yang bisa diucapkan Mello,ia udah ga bisa berkelit lagi."Sudah kubilang,aku nggak bakal mengganggu kan?Ya sudah,aku pulang saja,"kata Near melangkah pergi dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Yaah,kalo Near bilang nggak bakal,berarti emang nggak…"."Lagian kita udah sampe sini,lanjut aja!".

* * *

Malam itu Mello mengendap-endap ke depan kamar di kamar memantau keadaan di kamar Mikami lewat komputer.

"Oke,Mel,dia udah keluar kok,"kata Matt dari walkie talkie."Ok,Aku masuk sekarang,"balas kawat Mello berhasil membuka kunci jendela kamar Mikami.'Hehehe ga sia-sia gw merhatiin cara Dark nyolong di anime DN Angel'pikir pun masuk dan mengambil death note dibawah kasur Mikami(tempat persembunyian yang nggak kreatip banget,yak?)."Ah,Mello,gawat…"."Hah?".

"Padahal aku kembali untuk ngambil dompet,tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Mikami dengan suara sedingin es batu dan setajam zanpakutou."Egh…i..itu…"Mello Cuma bisa gelagapan.

"Yaah!Berabe dah nih!"keluh Matt dari kamarnya."Kau sedang apa dengan data saya?".Matt berbalik dan mulai berkeringat dingin begitu melihat seorang detektif insomnia maniak makanan manis."…Habislah sudah…"kata duo M itu bersamaan.

**To be continued**

Light:Kenapa bisa ada foto-fotoku,Ryuuzaki?

L:…Jangan salah paham karena aku mencurigaimu sebagai Kira.

Light:Lalu password itu?

L:….Saya kira kalu paki password itu takkan ada yang bisa menebaknya…

MelloMattNear:'Apa iya gara-gara itu?'

Come on~Review~


	3. Endingnyah

DISCLAIMER:Nggak tau?!Anda penggemar detnot durhaka!

"Ngapain kamu ngutak-ngatik data saya?Nyadap kamera ke kamar Mikami pula...Jangan-jangan..." L nyerocos dengan muka horror sambil mengemut permen lolly nyah. Matt yang udah keringet bantet + keringet dingin cuma bisa menelan ludah. Ia sedang mencoba meneguhkan hati menghadapi tuduhan yang akan ditujukan padanya yang pasti bakalan tepat 123 persen. "...Matt suka ama Mikami yaa ??" tanya L dengan innocentnya. Gedubrakzz. Near aja bisa nebak,masa detektif nomor atu di dunia ga bisa nebak siih?

Sementara itu,di kamar Mikami...

" Ngapain lo dikamar gue ? " Tanya Mikami. Pernah ditebas pake Hyourinmaru? Ya,sedingin itulah muka Mikami saat itu... Mello gelagapan "I ...itu mau..mau...mau nyari alat pembersih debu! " jawab Mello , menurut penelitian terkemuka di Polandia 93,56 persen orang yang lagi panik akan mengeluarkan jawaban ngaco kalo ditanya! " Pembersih debu?Buat apa? "." Buat...Buat ngebersihin kali ciliwung,jadi bisa dijadiin tempat bunuh diri" Jawab Mello mantap (?).

Hening." Oh gitu. Percaya kok ," kata Mikami sambil senyum2 gaje. Mikami merebut death note dari tangan Mello n siap-siap meng-sakujo kannya... " Uuukh!!! " mendadak Mikami mencengkeram dadanya dan nyusruk ke lantai. Mello cengok. Semut-semut merah yang berbaris di dinding cengo. Near ngupil (heh?). Mello nyoel dikit pundak Mikami pake jempol kakinya. Nggak terjadi reaksi apa-apa. " Napa lagi nih orang ? " Mello mulai ngeri. Ia segera mengambil tai kucing didepan jendela dengan poster Mulan Jameela yang ada dikamarnya Mikami. Lalu ia kembali mendekatkan tai itu ke hidung Mikami. Sekali lagi,nggak ada reaksi." Buset dah...Ni orang congenya sebanyak apa sih?Disodorin tai tetep ga sadar... ". Mello tetep ga keabisan akal. Ia memutar lagu lewat mp3 Mikami dengan volume max. " KAMULAH MAKHLUK TUHAAAAN... YANG TERCIPTA... YANG PALING SEKSI....".Lagu Mulan Jameela itupun membahana di penjuru Wammy house. Near yang lagi tidur jadi mimpi tentang kejadian beberapa bulan lalu,pas Mello lagi... (yah,bayangin ndiri deh...author lagi sibuk nyumpel tisu ke idung biar ga mimisan)

" Masih ga bangun juga...gimana nih? ".BTW, kenapa Mello pake lagu itu buat ngebangunin Mikami? Yah soalnya dulu cara itu sukses untuk ngebangunin Light yang pingsan gara-gara kecapean pas ngebagiin sembako buat korban bencana Situ Bunting. Begitu denger ini lagu, Light langsung joget-joget ga jelas kaya Dora pas nyampe tempat tujuan.

" Percuma aja,Mikami udah gue bunuh pake death note " kata Light yang dari kapan-tau udah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mikami yang kebuka. " Hah? Kenapa? "." Biar gue bisa baca komik pink sniper yang diumpetin di kamarnya... eh, maksud gue, supaya kita ga perlu ngelakuin drama konyol itu," jelas Light. Mello cuman manggut-manggut. Tau gini sih, ga usah repot-repot nyusup ke kamar Mikami !

Ok, back to Matt n L....

" Enak aja!Siapa yang suka ama Mikami!" bantah Matt." Gue tuh sukanya ama Me...UPH!!" Matt menutup mulutnya sbelom keceplosan. L jadi penasaran, jangan-jangan... kau menolak cintaku! Eh,jangan-jangan "dia"...." Me... siapa? "."Me...Me" kali ini keringet Matt udah beku. Bisa mati malu dia kalo ketauan suka ama..." Melati?Melindawaty?Mellisa? " tebak L. "Me...Mecca Tanaka! Itu lho, yang bikin komik Sweet God, Natural Pearl Pink, ama Pick Up Service!" yup, hasil riset di Polandia juga berlaku pada Matt. L ho-oh ho-oh aja. Ketularan begonya Misa kali ya? (digaplok Misa). Setelah itu mereka mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan kearah yang ga penting, misalnya anaknya Winnie the pooh kalo dikawinin ama Lightning McQueen, ato Doraemon yang digosipin bakal dipeliara sebagai suami ama JuPe, dll...

Begitulah ceritanya berakhir bahagia karna ga jadi drama.

TAMAT(?)

Matt:Ending apaan nih?

Misa:Curang!Masa disini ga ada Misa sih?!

Near:Gajebo abis

Mello:Ah,biarin!Yang penting happy ending!

Light:Tul!

Misa:Misa ga setuju ama ending kaya gini!

Mikami:Gue juga!Apdet!

L:Gini aja,kalo ada review yang minta lanjut,kita lanjutin deh. Setuju ga ?

Smua:Ok,DEAL!

Ripyu!!


	4. Tetep lanjut!

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya ga punya detnot, Matt, Mello, ato L! (nangis lebay didepan komputer)

* * *

" WHAT?! DRAMANYA TETEP LANJUT ?!" tereak Mello setelah digeret ke ruang OSIS untuk diberitahu akan hal itu." Yup. Tapi yang nulis naskahnya si Takada, anaknya Ibu kantin ," jelas Near. Takada Kiyomi adalah salah satu anak sekolah Wammy yang dikenal berprestasi (dalam menyontek), kaya (karna malakkin temen), dan selalu dikejar para lelaki (yang diutangin sama dia). Sementara Mello n Misa protes ama Near (Protes kok tidak pada tempatnya! Kita kan barus selalu menjaga kebersihan!) Light tetep adem ayem. Kalo misalnya nanti Takada nulis drama yang aneh-aneh, toh dia tinggal nulis namanya di detnot, betul tidak? (readers:tidaaaak~)

" BTW, kalo Light kun nulis nama sembarangan di death note lagi, saya tak akan segan melaporkanmu ke Watari ," bisik L pada Light. Lha ? Kok L bisa tahu sih? Mari kita reka ulang, L menyergap (?) Matt yang lagi nyadap kamar Mikami, dimana Light menulis nama Mikami di Death note. So pasti L juga ngeliat adegan itu sambil 'mengintrogasi' Matt. Light tetep stay cool, padahal hatinya udah megap-megap kayak orang kepedesan.

Sebelom kegalauan para tokoh kita mencapai puncak, Takada masuk ke ruang OSIS, dengan gaya cool, dan lagu "cinta ini tak ada logis-logisnya" milik Agnes Mocere sebagai background music, dan angin berhembus lembut membuat rambutnya rada terbang-terbang gituh. Semua speechless. Bukan karna penampilan Takada yang udah kaya samurai X mau ngelawan musuh, tapi karena mereka ngeliat dari belakang ada orang yang megangin radio ama kipas angin yang dicolokin entah kemana.

" Selamat siang semuanya ," kata Takada dengan nada ala pembawa berita." Pertama-tama sebelum saya membagikan naskahnya, saya akan merevisi sedikit pemerannya. Yang akan menjadi putri saljunya adalah...". Jantung para tokoh kita langsung menyanyikan drum beat (emang drum beat dinyanyiin?). Mello langsung HHC alias harap-harap cemas! ' Ayo... Ini kesempatan gw supaya lolos dari peran puri salju !' pikirnya napsu." Misa Amane ".

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY~ !" Belom sempet ada yang komentar, Misa udah jerit-jerit kegirangan. Ya iyalah, wong pangerannya Light! Mello menghembuskan nafas lega. Lagu 'We are the champions' pun mengalun di ruangan itu (ga cocok ya?)." Tapi becanda sih..." kata Takada membuyarkan suasana haru (?). Semuanya lansung cengo, termasuk Misa yang udah siap-siap ngadain selametan pake kembang tujuh rupa." MAKSUD LOE, TETEP GW YANG JADI PUTRI SALJUNYAH?!" teriak Mello (lagi)." Bukan lo. Tapi bukan Misa juga maksud gw ". Jyaah... sekarang Takada pake lo-gw nih...

Misa langsung shock, keguguran, kejang-kejang, koma, kesurupan, ke... (readers:jangan lebay woooi!). Yaah, intinya dia kecewa berat gara-gara ga jadi putri salju. Ok, back to the story...

" Jadi siapa nih, yang jadi puri saljunya ?" Light bertanya was-was. Jangan-jangan nanti L yang bakal jadi putri saljunya.... (ngarep lu Light? Light: e...enggak! *blushing*)." Matt".Matt langsung menjatuhkan rokok yang dihisapnya. "Apa kata lo tadi ?"." Gw bilang, Matt yang jadi putri saljunya ". Hening. Semuanya cengo n speechless. Terutama Mello XP.

"Bo'ong lagi kok ," kata Takada. Semuanya langsung sweat drop in this spot together. "Udah ah, capek gw " kata Mello. " Iya...2x, sekarang gw serius neh, misterius malah" kata Takada." Putri saljunya... gw. Aduh, jadi malu nih... bisa pasangan ama Light yang ganteng...." Takada malah salting sendiri sambil ngedip-ngedipin Light yang udah ilfil karna keinget waktu dia digangguin banci.

" Apa-apaan tuh?! Ga setuju gw, pokoknya kagak ridhooooo~ !" tereak Misa udah kayak pemimpin demo 'turunkan harga komik yaoi'." Ah bacot lu! Ridho, Ridho.... Ridho Roma?! Udah, relain aja, pasti dramanya bakalan bagus kok !" kata Mello mantap. Sebenarnya dia cuma pengen supaya ga diumpanin jadi putri salju lagi.

" Aaah~ ! Pokoknya Misa ga setuju! Ga sedelapan sekalian!" Misa langsung ngeluarin death note miliknya dan menulis nama Kiyomi Takada. " Tunggu! A... Argh....". Terlambat. Takada udah matek telentang di lantai (ya iyalah, masa duduk?).

" Misa san, saya terpaksa menangkap anda sebagai kira..." kata L dengan tenang." Eh?! Ja... jangan gitu dong! Oh iya! Misa punya strawberry cheesecake dirumah! L mau nggak?" sogok Misa. L terdiam... tapi menganggukkan kepala dengan napsu. " Bener-bener deh... detektif jaman sekarang... imannya lemah!" kata Light nggak nyambung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Tu..tunggu dulu...Jadi gw tetep jadi putri saljunya?!" Mello bertanya dengan muka horror." Ya iyalah, emang siapa lagi?"."..."

"TIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sementara Matt sibuk membungam mulut Mello, yang lainnya sibuk rapat dadakan." Trus sekarang siapa nih, yang bikin naskah dramanya?" tanya Near." Gimana kalo kita pake naskah drama yang dibuat Mikami dulu?" usul L."NGGAAK MAAAAAOOOOOO!! GW GA MAO MAININ PERAN SELEBAY ITUUUUH!!!" jerit Mello dari ujung ruangan. Tampaknya usaha Matt membungkam Mello masih belom berhasil. ' Halah, biasanya juga lo lebih lebay ...' batin Near."Ohh, naskah drama yang itu udah gw bakar ..." kata Light sambil menunjukkan muka psychonya. Dia juga ogah main drama selebay itu!

" Jadi sekarang gimana dong?" tanya Misa kembali ke point permasalahan. "Gimana kalo Matt aja? Lagian dia kan ga dapet peran..."."...Heh?"."..."

" Okeh! Kalo gitu Matt aja! Semuanya setuju kan ?". Yang lainnya cuma manggut-manggut."Oke, sudah diputuskan!" kata Misa yang entah kenapa jadi ceria dan mengacungkan tinju ke udara.

"Jadi...gw nih...?" tanya Matt masih rada-rada ga pecaya. Secara, nilai bahasa Indonesianya aja paling bagus 6!

Mello mulai mikir... Apa dia bisa lega dengan begini? Matt kan sohibnya, nggak mungkin bikin naskah yang ngejerumisin temennya kan? Tapi Mello langsung merinding begitu ngeliat Matt menyeringai ga jelas...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya dilanjutin deh... BTW, Ayo ripyu! Kalo ripyu saya bakal lebih semangat n cepet ngapdetnya! Satu saja review anda, akan berpengaruh pada nasib negara! (emang iklan pemilu?)

Haah, pokoknya ripyu pliiiiiiiiiiiz~!


	5. Jadi gimana Matt?

**DISCLAIMER:**TO-TO

* * *

Matt berjalan pulang dengan Mello yang berjalan di sampingnya yang pasang tatapan curiga. 'Kira-kira Matt ngerencanain apa,ya? Walopun orangnya kalem, Matt itu kan tipe yang diam tapi menghanyutkan!' batin Mello. Kayaknya pikirannya ga bisa jauh dari kali Ciliwung. "Lo ngapain sih, ngeliatin gw gitu banget?" tanya Matt yang udah mulai risih ama tatapan napsu dari Mello (napsu membunuh maksudnya). "Hah? Siapa yang ngeliatin lo? Jangan geer deh, gw kan cuma ngeliatin kutu di rambut lo," Mello ngeles. Matt cuma sweatdrop.

Mendadak Mello menyeringai karena merasa nemuin ide bagus. "Eh, Matt, lo kan temen gw, jadi bantuin dong~" kata Mello sambil meletakkan lengannya di pundak Matt. Dia tahu Matt paling lemah kalo diminta tolong pake cara begini. "Heh?" Matt landung ngerasa hawa-hawa nggak enak sama seperti yang ia rasakan waktu pertama kali ke rumah horror. "Gimana kalo pemeran putri saljunya diganti? Ama siapa kek... Plizz?" kata Mello sambil pasang hamster's eyes (mata Hamtaro lebih blink2 dari puppy eyes kan?)

Matt terdiam sebentar. "Nggak deh. Kan pemerannya mesti anggota OSIS, jadi ga bisa ada yang ngegantiin lo, soalnya yang lain dah punya peran masing-masing. Masa gw sih?". Mello pun shock. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Matt ...(-.-;)

"...Matt, lo ga bakal bikin cerita aneh kan?" tanya Mello setelah mensegitigakan tekad (bosen kalo cuma membulatkan tekad). "Ha? Nggak sih. Paling ga jauh-jauh dari snow white asli..." kata Matt dengan pose 'angel smile' yang bikin Mello tambah was-was.

* * *

Malam itu... Matt mimpi basah... karna kasurnya diompolin kucingnya,jadi dia tidur basah-basahan... (penjelasan tidak penting...)

Yang pasti, saat itu Matt bermimpi...

"Li... Linda?!" kata Matt kaget. Ya, dia mimpi didatengin sama cewek yang udah matek beberapa tahun silam itu...

"Matt..." Linda saat itu tak berbeda samasekali dengan yang ada di memori Matt sewaktu ia belum meninggal.

"Ke..kenapa lo gentayangin gw?! Gentayangin aja si Mello yang bikin lo bunuh diri!". Rupanya Matt tipe yang tega menjerumuskan teman...

"Gw kesini bukan buat gentayangin lo, dasar geer! Gw kesini buat memenuhi harapan gw yang dulu ga kesampean pas gw idup lewat lo..."

"Le... lewat gw?!"

"Yup. Gw pengen lo ngejadiin drama ini sukses!" kata Linda dengan semangat Belanda menjajah Indonesia.

Matt sweatdrop," maksud lo?"

"Ya, gw bakal ngajarin lo mati-matian dan idup-idupan supaya lo bisa bikin skenario drama yang keren banget!" kata Linda kali ini dengan semangat orang Inggris menjajah suku Indian (ni anak hobi banget jajah-jajahan...)

Dan begitulah, malam itu Matt mendapat banyak wangsit yang sebenarnya tak ia inginkan dari Linda....

* * *

Esok siangnya... ruang OSIS kembali dijejali makhluk halusnya, alias para anggota OSIS. Tapi ada yang kurang nih...

"Mana Matt?" tanya Light.

"Tau, tadi juga ga masuk kelas. Bolos kali," sahut Mello.

"Hng, yaudah, selama dia nggak menghindar dari tanggung jawab nulis naskah aja," kata Light sambil nunjukin senyum psycho-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong pensi tinggal semingg lagi kan? Bukan cuma naskah yang harus kita pikirin..." sanggah L.

"Maksud lo, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yah, kita kan belom punya kostum ato dekorator panggung..."

"..."

"..."

"Kali ini sih kita mesti pake anak selain anggota OSIS, kalo nggak kan nggak bisa...," kata Near.

"Yah, kita minta tolong anak lain aja! Susah amat?"

"Emang siapa yang bisa dimintain tolong?"

"..."

Akhirnya setelalah perdebatan ga penting antara para OSIS, diputuskanlah Higuchi sebagai dekorator (OMG?!) dan untuk bagian kostum bakal diurus Matsuda (OMFG?!).

* * *

Keesekon harinya...

"L...? Ngapain dateng ke kelas gw?" tanya Mello yang tumben-tumbenan pagi-pagi dateng ke sekolah, biasanya dia kan dateng pas subuh biar sekalian nakut-nakutin orang (*ditimpuk Mello*). Orang yang ditanya malah cengo. Belom sempat tu orang komentar, Mello menyambung pertanyaannya (emang kereta disambung?) "Lha? Kok rambut lo dicat merah sih? Pake baju strip-stip pula... Udah kayak si google freak itu aja...". Orang itu pun membalas," emang rambut gw merah, bego!! Siapa yang kata lo google freak tadi hah?!" semprotnya.

Mello pun akhirnya ngeh.. "Matt?! Mata lo kok kayak L gitu sih?! Panda eyes! Jangan-jangan lo berusaha namatin harvest moon dalam sehari sampe ga bisa tidur?!" tanya Mello camas (cemas kok kayak gini?). "Bukan, gw kejedot lutut gw makanya mata gw memar. Ya nggaklah! Gw begadang sampe ga masuk sekolah kemaren buat ngerjain tuh naskah drama!" semprot Matt. Mello pun terkagum-kagum (baca:terkaget-kaget) dengan kegigihan Matt membuat skenario itu.

"Tumben lo rajin buat hal beginian," komen Mello.

'Ga tao aja sih lo... kalo gw ga digentayangin setan juga gw ga bakal bikin ni naskah...' pikir Matt.

"Ya udahlah. Sini gw liat".

"Ga. Entar aja pas di pertemuan OSIS. Lo pasti surprise".

"Hee... Pede amat..."

"Lo ga tau gw udah berkorban darah,keringat,air mata, upil, conge dan kentut buat bikin tuh naskah drama! Pokoknya nanti lo pasti kagum deh!" kata Matt yang udah pede mampus.

* * *

Pertemuan OSIS (lagi)...

Light, Mello, Misa, Near n L sibuk ngebaca naskah bikinan Matt. Tampaknya Light dan Mello yang selesai duluan, dan reaksi mereka...

"Ini... apa nggak jauh banget dari cerita aslinya?" koor mereka berdua.

"Ya kan biar variatif..." kata Matt nyantai. Kemaren Linda menekankan bahwa improvisasi itu penting banget buat bikin skenario.

Light dan Mello kembali mencermati naskah drama itu. Diliat dari jarak 0,001 cm ato secara kebalik pun, naskah itu ga ada mirip-miripnya ama cerita putri salju.

"Matt," kali ini L angkat bicara. Mungkin kalo L yang ngomong, Matt bakal ngerti keslahannya yang sangat amat berLEBAYan dalam improvisasi. L pun melanjutkan," ini kan cerita Cinderella?". Light ama Mello cengo. Cinderellla? Dimananya? naskah ini ga keliatan kayak naskah putri salju apalagi Cinderella.

"Lho? Bukannya emang Cinderella ya?" tanya Matt pura-pura bego, padahal... emang!

"MESTINYA DRAMA PUTRI SALJU, BEGOOO~!" dan Matt pun dihadiahi jotosan manis dari Mello.

Sementara itu Light masih mengamati naskah drama. L bisa ngeliat itu sebagai naskah Cinderella, tapi di gimanain pun bagi dia itu kayak naskah ga jelas...

"Jadi gimana dong? Masa gw bikin lagi?" kata Matt dengan tampang melas. Dia udah banting daging untuk bikin naskah itu, tapi...

Mello juga jadi ibu...ng, iba ama Matt," udah deh, pake naskah ini aja. Lagian kalo mo ulang kan kasian Mattnya. Siapa lagi yang mo bikin coba?" kata Mello membela. "Mello..." saat itu di mata Matt tubuh Mello bagai diterangi lampu 100 volt.

"Iya, ya... Ya udah deh, kita bikin aja sesuai naskah Matt. Waktunya juga udah kepepet..." putus Light.

* * *

Esoknya...

"Light! Lo salah tuh! Mestinya bukan 'gadis cantik', tapi 'gadis manis' !" kata Mello sambil memegang naskahnya. Ya, sekarang mereka lagi latian di perpus buat persiapan drama. Kenapa di perpus? Soalnya waktu author ikutan latian drama juga di perpus! (ga nyambung...)

"Ya udah ga usah sewot dong! Yok kita mulai lagi, lo duluan, Mel," kata Light.

"Oke. Ng... dialognya gw lupa lagi nih... Bentar, gw liat naskah dulu..."

"Ah payah lo! Dialog lo tuh 'pasti banyak apel disini' gitu!" Kali ini Light yang ngomel.

Sementara mereka adu bacot, Matt yang kini juga berperan sebagai sutradara menyadari...

"Light, Mel, kayaknya kalian mesti tukeran peran deh... Soalnya Mello lebih apal dialog pangeran dan Light lebih apal dialog putri".

"WHAT?!"

"Udah, lakuin aja deh, kita pengen hasil yang terbaik kan?" kata Matt sambil menunjukkan seringai yang sama dengan waktu itu...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**AN:**Chapie depan adalah chapter terakhir ^^. Saatnya Light show off jadi putri dan Mel jadi pangeran XD! Naskah seperti apakah yang dibuat Matt? We'll see! **Review!!!**


	6. Its show time!

**Disclaimer:**Death Note punya TO2! Sekarang mereka kolaborasi lagi bikin komik Bakuman lho XD!! (baru tw, makanya norak)

* * *

Tirai panggung pensi dibuka, disambut tepukan tangan meriah penuh suka cita dari para murid (halah). Tapi Light n Mello nggak menikmati ato bahkan menyimak pembukaan pensi, otak mereka udah cukup ruwet mikirin drama yang harus mereka tampilin nanti. Belom lagi dari pagi tadi mereka dah harus siap dengan kostum mereka yang entah kenapa serba terbuat dari wool, padahal suhu saat itu mencapai 35 derajat, jadi bayangkanlah keringat yang membanjiri ketek mereka, bak melati yang menghiasi kuburan dan taman lawang (?).

"Jyaah~ Kok lesu gitu sih, Mel, Light? Padahal gw udah capek-capek bikin naskah yang sedemikian rupa supaya kalian nggak berat meraninnya, nggak tau terima kasih nih," kata Matt yang dateng ngeleyor trus langsung nyerocos seenak idungnya (Matt nyerocos lewat idung?). Light ama Mello mah sabar aja sambil mikir , 'lo bisa ngemeng gitu soalnya ga dapet peran kampret!!'.

"Misi... Matt-kunnya ada nggak?" tanya salah seorang cewek yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka bergerombolan dengan beberapa temannya. Yang ditunjuk pun langsung keluar ruangan untuk bicara dengan cewek-cewek tadi.

"Napa tuh si Mamat?" bisik Mello pada L.

"Tau tuh, sampe dipanggil sama panitia pensi," tambah Light.

"Menurut perkiraan saya, para panitia itu akan menyuruh Matt sebagai penulis naskah melakukan sesuatu yang kira-kira bakal meningkatkan minat penonton,"  
jelas Near.

"Gw ga tanya sama lo, tikus putih jelek," kata Mello sewot karena Near bisa ambil kesimpulan yang tak ia dapatkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau curang, Ryuuzaki. Masa diantara kami semua cuma kau yang tetap pakai kaos putih dan jeans, sedangkan kita mesti pake kostum!" keluh Light.

"Yah, saya kan seniornya Matt, jadi boleh minta apa-apa. Hehehehehehhe..." L cengengesan ga jelas, sementara yang laen sweat drop berjamaah.

"Eh, kita udah dipanggil noh! Ayo, giliran kita sekarang buat tampil!" panggil Misa. Now let's the show start...

* * *

Alkisah, pada waktu jadul... (Mello: bener ga tuh narratornya? Light: Auk, Matt minta tolong ama Yuzu, anak kelas lain yang kepalanya kayak jeruk. Setau gw sih tu anak rada ebleng...) ada seorang putri yang cantik jelita... katanya sih, padahal menurut saya kayak topeng monyet, gendernya juga ga jelas... ehem, namanya Light Yagami. Dinamai dengan nama itu karena produksi utama keluarga mereka adalah lampu, jadi supaya lebih ngejual raja n ratu namain anak mereka yang nggak jelas putra ato putri dengan nama itu.

Suatu ketika, sang ratu Takada meninggal gara-gara kebanyakan minum air keran. Kenapa minum air keran? Itu adalah kebijakan suaminya sendiri, Raja Higuchi karena menurutnya negara ini masih banyak utang, jadi soal minum-meminum pun mesti dihemat-hemat! Tapi liat akibatnya sekarang, ratunya malah matek kan?

Tapi raja Higuchi tampaknya tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kematian istrinya itu, malahan sekarang dia jadi sibuk. Bukan, bukan gara-gara sibuk nulis komik Alice Academy, tapi sibuk nyari istri baru!

Sayangnya, setelah dapet istrri baru sdeorang model majalah misteri Misa-misa, Higuchi malah meninggal gara-gara nulis namanya sendiri di Death note yang dia kira jurnal kerajaan. Alhasil ratu Misalah yang berkuasa. Sementara itu, Light...

"Lai lai lai lai lai lai, panggil aku si Jablai..." Light sedang asyik nulis nama-nama bencong seantero negeri di death note sambil nyanyi lagu jablai.

"Kyaa~ kamu pasti Light kun kan?" kata Ratu Misa genit yang muncul dari balik pohon pete (imitasi tentunya). Light mulai ilpil dan ngupil.

"Walaupun kamu anak tiri saya, baru sekarang ya, kita ketemu langsung~" Ratu Misa nyerocos dengan ceria sementara Light cuma bisa senyum maksa.

"Eh, kalo diperatiin kamu tuh ganteng banget ya! Mau ga jadi suami eike? Mumpung si Higuchi babi itu dah mati.... hehehehhheheheh..." Mendadak gaya bicara Misa jadi kaya tante-tante, bikin Light yang udah se-ilfill chlorofill mikir, 'peran gw disini putri kan ya? Kok si Mamat bikin perannya kaga nyambung? Apa emang nih ratu gay?'.

"Jadi gimana? Kita langsung nikah aja yukk?" sambung Misa lagi dengan genitnya.

Light mukanya udah rada merah biru kuning ijo (itu muka apa pelangi?), "e... enggak deh...".

Dan, untuk menghindari paksaan kawin ratu Misa yang semakin lama semakin menjadi (misalnya, "Light, kawin ga lo ama gw?! Klo ga teddy bear lo gw santet lho!!"), Light kabur ke hutan kalimantan yang banyak macan siberia ama panda liarnya (?).

Mendadak ada bunyi kresek-kresek dan.... eng ing eng! Muncullan Vin diesel dengan mobil andalannya... ya nggaklah! Munculah manusia panda kesayangan kita... L!

"Gwekh?! Lo kan tukang kebon istana?! Sopo tuh namanya... B?!"

"Bukan, saya Paijo, tukang bersihin WC istana. Ya nggaklah! Saya L, kembarannya B yang ditugasin nangkep anda buat dibalikin ke Ratu Misa!"

"Dibalikin? Emang gw buku perpus?! Ogah!! Pokoknya gw ogah kawain ama dia! Liat aja, masa jaring buat nangkep lumba-lumba ama ikan pari gw dia pake buat stocking?! Dasar Ratu abnormal!!" protes Light menandingi mahasiswa memprotes kenaikan harga maenan monopoly di bunderan bom bom car.

"Yah, mo abnormal ato apa bukan urusan saya. Yang penting tugas saya sekarang membawa tuan putri Light kembali pada Ratu Misa," kata L nyantai sambil makan permen lolly-nya.

"Tuh kan! Peran gw disini tuh putri tau, PUTRI!! Masa drama ini jadi bertema yuri sih?!" Protes Light makin menjadi-jadi. Bodo amat kata-kata tadi emang ada di naskah ato nggak, dia cuma mengatakan hal dari lubuk hatinya... (pueh!!)

"Meneketehe! Nyemburnya jangan ke saya dong! Pokoknya saya akan membawamu," kata L yang udah siap sedia tali rafia ama kabel listrik untuk jaga-jaga misalnya Light mendadak berubah jadi Hulk ato apalah.

Otak Light yang pentium dual core pun mulai memikirkan 1001 cara supaya bisa lolos dan akhirnya...

"L-chan, dikamar gw ada 23 batang coklat, 31 permen lolly, 4 kaleng permen, 2 loyang strawberry cake, ama 12 biji donat lho... kalo L-chan yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau ngelepasin gw ntar gw kasih kunci kamar gw deh~" rayu Light. Dan L yang sedang dilarang makan makanan manis oleh Watari karena giginya bermasalah ini pun langsung termakan rayuan ini dan ngeloyor pergi sambil membawa kunci kamar Light.

"Nyeh nye nyeh... makan tuh permen, dikamar gw juga yang ada obat nyamuk, dah tau gw ga suka makanan manis," gumam Light nista.

Meskipun sudah lolos dari L, ternyata Light masih harus menghadapi masalah paling dasar bagi mereka yang berada di hutan belantara; mau tidur dimana dia? Light kan biasa tidur di spring bed dengan bantal guling dari bulu kalkun (bosen klo bulu angsa) mana bisa mendadak tidur diatas pohon, emang dia Mello? (Mello:maksud?!).

Untungnya Light bawa peta, jadi dia merasa bisa menemukan desa terdekat untuk bermukim sementara. Tapi sayang, peta yang dia bawa tuh PETA DUNIA, jadi nyari nama desa kecil sampe mati disitu juga ga bakal nemu. Akhirnya tuh anak cuma bisa keliling-keliling hutan ga jelas dengan baju yang udah rombeng-rombeng plus dilalatin, kasih kecrekan pasti 11-12 ama pengamen.

Untungnya setelah 5 hari berkelana sebatang kara dipenuhi dera derita (halah, bahasa lo!) Light menemukan sebuah rumah yang dihuni kurcaci kuntet, Near. Awalnya sih Near ogah nampung Light dirumahnya... (Near *death glare*)

"Kenapa sih?! Apa salahnya gitu bantuin orang yang lagi kesusahan?! Itung-itung pahala gitu!" pinta Light.

"Saya atheis yang nggak punya waktu mengurusi gembel. Semoga berhasil di tempat lain," kata Near sedingin cendol sambil menutup pintu rumah mungilnya.

"Egh!! Tunggu, tunggu!!" Light langsung menahan pintu supaya ga ketutup. "Gw ini Light, putri mankota kerajaan tau!! Masa lo nggak mau nolongin gw?!"

Tadinya Near mo ngomong 'emang gw pikirin?!' tapi ia melihat kesempatan berkomersil disini... Light kan terkenal akan kecerdasan dan ke'cantik'annya, pasti fotonya bisa laku mahal! 5 lembar juga cukup buat beli gundam baru!

Atas dasar inilah Near bersedia menampung Light di rumahnya...

Sampai suatu ketika datanglah surat tantangan kepada Near...

_Near, lo mesti dateng n hadapi gw di tempat di denah dibawah ini. -Mello-_

Near menghela nafas. Kenapa sih, pangeran Klantan (WTH?! Mello pangeran Klantan?!) itu selalu ngotot pengen ngalahin dia?! Bener-bener dah... Tapi kalo diliat dari denah yang dibuat Mello, kalo nggak salah tempat ini kan... Ah, kalau bertanding ini sih Near udah pasti kalah... Sebenarnya ia juga tak berniat bertanding... Tapi kalo misalnya ga dateng, biasanya Mello sendiri yang bakal dateng dengan bemo kesayangannya dan menjemput (baca;menggiring paksa) Near ke tempat lomba. Enaknya gimana yaa...

Mendadak Near langsung ada ide. Kalo ada yang mewakilkannya juga Mello pasti nggak bisa protes, itu juga nggak bisa dibilang 'tidak datang' kan?

"Light"

"Kenapa, Near?"

"Tolong pergi ke tempat yang ditunjuk tempat ini dan penuhi apapun tantangannya"

"Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula tempat apa ini?"

".... Mau fotomu saat mandi kujual juga, Light?"

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Light pun pergi ke.... PUSAT ADU BELA DIRI GAYA BEBAS.

Yup, disana Light cuma bisa bengong di tengah para laki-laki yang badannya kalo nggak kayak Ade Ray, Chris John, bahkan Mbah Marijan (inget iklan kuku Bima?) sampe namanya dipanggil dan harus menghadapi lawannya di ring pertandingan.

"Yak, pertandingan ke-3, Pangeran Mello melawan Light Imagay... eh, Yagami sebagai perwakilan Near!"

Light pun maju ke atas ring dengan ragu-ragu. Tadi aja dia berhasil mengalahkan Rod Ross (inget ga? Ketua mafia yang botak itu lho) dengan sedikit taktik (menunjuk ke arah Utara sambil berteriak histeris "TITI KAMAL!!" Lalu langsung menonjok sekuat tenaga begitu dia meleng) tapi kali ini? Mello! Udah kuat, si Memel mana mungkin bisa kepancing ama taktik kayak gitu!!

Sementara Mello sudah pasang kuda-kuda (catur) Light masih mencoba memikirkan taktik untuk mengalahkan Mello. Tunggu... kalo dipikir-pikir... ngalah aja ya??

Pura-pura k.o. dalam serangan pertam, kan ga begitu sakit tuh... Lagian juga dia ga rugi kalaupun kalah... ya kan?

Baru saja menetapkan taktik itu, Light mendengar bisik-bisik dari barisan penonton...

"Tau nggak? Perwakilannya Near ini kasian banget lho, kalo kalah"

"Hee...? Emang napa?"

"Iya. tadi si Near telepon (jaman kapan nih?), katanya kalo wakilnya kalah dijual dan dituker ama coklat, toh dia nggak butuh tu wakil"

GLEK. Light bener-bener harus menang kalo ngga mau dijual ke luar negeri. Siapa tahu nanti disono ada pangeran asing yang jatuh cinta, trus nasibnya bakal sama kayak Ma*oha*a (maaf harus disensor, takut dituduh mencemarkan nama baek *ditimpuk kulit pisang*)

Masih sibuk sama pemikirannya sendiri, begitu sadar Light langsung mendapati kepalan tangan Mello hanya berjarak 30 cm dari wajahnya dan akan segera mendaratkan jotosan cantik di mukanya yang tampan tiada tara ini (pret pret cuih!!)

Tapi, jotosan Mello ter-pause begitu ia melihat sesosok gadis manis berambut merah pendek dalam pakaian maid ala gothic lolita. Kemunculannya yang dibuat mencolok ini juga menyita perhatian penonton karena 'gadis' itu adalah cowok cuek perokok yang sehari-hari kita kenal sebagai Matt! Entah apa yang telah dikatakan para panitia pensi hingga mampu memaksanya mengenakan pakaian itu diatas panggung.

Yang pasti sekarang Mello bener-bener terpesona ama temennya yang sudah menjelma menjadi ksatria baja hitam (?) yang sedang berpose 'malu-malu' bingung mau ngapain kalo mendadak dipaksa naik ke panggung hingga tak menyadari sebuah tonjokkan yang dilayangkan Light...

Selanjutnya, Light berhasil membeli kontrakan sendiri dari uang hasil kemenangannya dan tak perlu berurusan dengan si albino freak. Sementara ratu Misa mati setelah menulis namanya di Death note yang ia kira buku diary dan dikuburkan di lubang buaya bersama Higuchi. Sementara pangeran Mello, konon sudah hidup bahagia bersama gadis yang mengalihkan dunianya hari itu XP. L? Dia mengambil alih kerajaan dan membangun banyak pabrik permen. Semuanya pun hidup bahagia (?).

Drama ini pun berakhir dengan sukses (?) diiringi tepuk tangan nggak niat dari para penotonnya yang sweat dropped semua.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Mello:Sumpah, tamatnya gajebo abis

Matt: Tau, dramanya juga ga jelas banget... Gw juga seenaknya aja mendadak dimasukkin..

Light: Kan lo yang bikin, bego

Near: Peran saya disini benar-bnear tidak jelas...

L: Ah, yang penting terakhirnya saya makmur...

Misa: Misa ga terima ending kayak gini!! Tapi Mello pasti senang ya~

Mello: A... apa?! Siapa yang senang dijadiin pasangan yaoi sama game freak itu?!

Misa: He? Maksud Misa senang karena dramanya udah selesai, kok.

Light:Oh... jadi Mello... diem2 seneng gara-gara itu ya?

Mello: Bukan gitu!!!

Matt: *blush*

Author:Yah, gitu deh. Selesai juga.... Maad kalo dramanya betul-betul ga jelas dan gajebo... Review plizz!!! Review!! Last Chapter nih!! Sori klo sebelomnya ripyunya ga dibales, itu karena saya ***** dan *****. Pokoknya ripyu XD!!


End file.
